Side Piece from The Adventures of Alex Singer
by Batgirl0218
Summary: This is a once shot side piece from my main story The Adventures of Alex Singer. I just felt the need to write it and share it. Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Alex finally had a moment to themselves while Sam went to interview some victims for their latest case. Dean had just finished showering and came out into the room with just a towel and saw Alex still asleep in his bed. She looked so peaceful, like the world around her wasn't crashing down and he didn't want to disturb that peace but at the same time he really wanted her. The sexual tension between them was building again and he couldn't pass up a moment like this.

He dropped his towel on the side of the bed and climbed in next Alex. She shifted and laid her head on his chest and smiled, "You smell good," she said to him.

Dean chuckled and said, "I just showered."

"Is that so?" Alex asked lifting her head up to look at Dean. "And Sam?"

"Doing some interviews, he didn't want to wake you," Dean replied brushing his hand through her long brown hair.

"That's nice of him," Alex said leaning in to kiss his neck then his jawline up to his lips. She passed her tongue over his soft lips waiting for him to open up and when he did she explored his mouth with her tongue.

He pulled away after a few seconds and said, " Hey, I'm the one who wanted to initiate." He tried to move to be on top of her but she held him down.

She straddled him and pulled off her tank top, leaving her only in her little shorts. "I don't think so. You're mine."

She kissed him again hard on the lips as she gripped his shoulders. Then Alex made her way to his neck feeling his pulse on her lips. Dean moaned a little as Alex made her way down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his hard arousal. She looked up at him and give a smirk before taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck, Alex!" Dean moaned arching into her mouth. She smiled at that as she gripped him with her hand and started a nice rhythm with both mouth and hand.

Dean started enjoying himself too much but he really wanted to give Alex some attention. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently pulled her away. She looked up at him confused but he pulled her up and next to him, causing her to be underneath him.

Alex could feel his hardness against her and she wanted him bad, so she lifted her hips up to him but he held her fast.

"It's my turn," Dean said gruffly lowering his head to her neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin there. Alex grabbed at his shoulders as she gives him a little moan. He then moved down to her breast, grabbing one and sucking the nipple of the other.

Alex arched into his mouth moaning louder. He loved hearing her moan for him. He moved his mouth lower down to her stomach but keeping one hand on her breast.

Alex pulled him up and said, "Dean, we don't have much time. Sam could be back at any moment."

"Fine," Dean said pulling her shorts off her and throwing them to the side. He was about to enter her when she pulled away from him. Confused, he asked, "What?"

" You're missing something," she replied pointing to his dick.

Dean looked from it to Alex and back again, still confused. Then it dawned on him. "Right." He grabbed his wallet from his pants which were on the side of the bed and pulled out a condom. He ripped off the wrapper, pulled out the condom, and put it on himself. "Better?" He asked her looking up at her.

"Much," Alex said shifting back under him ready to feel him inside her.

Dean lined himself up with her center and slowly thrusted into her, both moaning as he did so. He paused for a moment letting her adjust to him and when she moved her hips toward him, he knew she was ready for him.

Dean bent down to give Alex some passionate kisses as he started thrusting into her slowly at first then he picked up the pace. Alex matching his rhythm almost immediately, her nails digging into his back with every thrust as she moaned his name any chance she could. Finally it was getting the best of them and with one more thrust Alex came, and feeling her muscles tighten around him, Dean came just as hard, moaning her name in her ear.

Dean and Alex laid like that for a few minutes, then Dean leaned back and started pulling out. But he noticed things were a bit messy and when he pulled out all the way he found out why.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted looking down at himself.

"What!?" Alex exclaimed sitting up on her elbows to see what he was looking at.

"The fucking condom broke," Dean said looking up at Alex.

A wave of emotions played over her face for a second then she suddenly calmed herself and said, "It's not a big deal. Let's just get cleaned up before Sam gets back."

All Dean could do was nod as they got up and made their way to the bathroom. Alex jumped into the shower while Dean cleaned himself at the sink.

Once cleaned up, Dean made his way back into the room and dressed into his jeans and shirt on autopilot. He sat down to put on his socks and shoes and froze. 'Shit, what have I done?' Dean thought to himself. 'She's going to hate me now.'

Alex was washing her hair and thought to herself, 'There's got to be a morning after pill or something. This can't be happening.'

Dean heard the shower turn off so he got up and pretended to be looking out the window as she came into the room to dress. He couldn't face her. It was a freak accident but he still felt responsible.

Alex dressed in silence and by coincidence Sam walked walked in with food. He could feel a new tension in the air and it was not a sexually charged one.

"Good, your back," Alex said grabbing her jacket and the keys from Sam. "I'll be back." And she left.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked pulling the food out. "Did you go limp?"

"Shut the hell up!" Dean yelled sitting down at the little table in their room.

"So you did," Sam said still egging him on.

"Damn it, Sam," Dean said slamming his hand on the table. "You really want to know?" Sam shrugged. "The damn condom broke. She probably hates me now. Like I fucked up dude."

"Dean, it was an accident. You didn't purposely do it did you?" Sam asked loosening his tie and sitting down next to his brother.

"No," Dean said quietly looking down.

Alex drove to the closest drug store and made a beeline for the feminine care aisle. There were a couple brands to pick from so she study each one and made her decision. She grabbed a water bottle and checked out.

Alex went back to the car and took the pill. It will all be okay now. This wasn't the end of the world but she had a feeling Dean was making it out to be. They would just have to be more careful next time. Maybe buy a more expensive brand of condoms. Alex grabbed the packaging and to throw it away but couldn't find the receipt. 'Well, shit. Maybe I just threw in my pocket or something.' She thought to herself as she searched for the receipt. Once she was done at the drugstore she made her way back to the motel room.

Dean heard the familiar purr of his Baby pull into the parking lot outside and he froze. Alex was back from whatever she went to do and he still didn't have the courage to face her.

"Dude, it will be fine," Sam said as he finished putting his shoes on. He had gotten dressed while she was out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean said rubbing his face with his hand.

Alex walked in and smiled at the brothers, "Hey, so how did interviewing go?" she asked Sam.

Sam caught her up on all the details of his research and she just listened to him, but Dean couldn't help but look at her every so often. She was acting like nothing happened, even after rushing out the door. Where the hell had she gone? What did she do?

Once everyone was all caught up they decided to head out and canvas the area where the latest vampire attack happened. Sam left the room first, while Alex walked up to Dean and tried to wrap an arm around his waist for a hug, but he dodged her arm and made his way to the door, but he didn't miss the sad look on her face as he shut the door behind him.

Dean got into the driver's seat next to Sam. Sam looked from Dean, to the door and back.

"Is she coming with us?" Sam asked quietly.

"I uh don't know," Dean said staring at the motel room door, waiting for her. "We'll wait a minute."

They waited as long as they could but they had a case to finish, so they drove off.

Alex stared after Dean as he walked towards the door. She saw him pause for a split second and then he was out the door. She eventually just sat down at the foot of the bed and put her head in her hands. This isn't a big deal or at least it shouldn't be. Selling your soul is a big deal. Getting shot and almost dying is a big deal. A stupid fucking condom breaking is the least of their problems.

She started pacing and thinking. She has never seen Dean this way. Even when she dated Sam for that brief moment he still looked at her in a certain way. He still made her breathless. Alex was sure this couldn't have been the first time something like this has happened to him.

Alex was fuming at this point and just kept on pacing the room until the boys got back.

It was a basic vampire hunt and all went well, so they headed back to the motel.

"What to stop for some food?" Dean asked his brother.

"Dude, you can't avoid Alex forever. We need to head back to the motel,"Sam replied.

"You know I fucking hate it when you're right," Dean commented. "I left her standing in the middle of the room without even saying goodbye."

"I think you're making it worse than it needs to be," Sam said.

Dean just stayed silent as he drove the rest of the way to the motel as Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

It was night fall by the time they were done with the hunt and gotten back to the motel, but it seemed all the lights in their room we're still off.

"She left. I fucking knew it!" Dean yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"You don't know that," Sam said, " she could just be asleep."

"Yeah, right," Dean said quietly as they got out if the car.

Sam followed Dean to the door as Dean opened it, and sure enough not a single light was on. So, Dean flipped the lights on and they both gasped. Standing in the middle of the room was one pissed off Alex, hands on hips and all.

"Sam leave," she said roughly.

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder, "good luck." And he walked right back out the door.

"We need to talk now," Alex said but Dean wasn't looking her in the eye. "Look at me, you son of a bitch!" Dean finally looked up at her. "What the fuck is your deal? One minor thing as a condom breaking throws you for a loop. Fuck, man. I'm not dying. You're not dying. Deal with this so we can move on! This can't have been the first time this has happened to you!"

Dean was silent for a moment taking it all in then sighed. "No, this wasn't the first time this has happened. But it happened with you, Alex. You know how I feel about you. Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

"You can't get pregnant,"Dean said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You can't get pregnant," Dean repeated himself. "You get pregnant with my child or even Sam's child, you'd be in danger. Every demon or monster that finds out will try and take you from me. They will try to take that child away from us. I can't handle that. I wouldn't be able to focus on the job at hand if you were pregnant because my mind would go to you every time. We live a nomadic life, bouncing from place to place, that's no life for a child. If we lived any other kind of life, I would have no problem with a child. You know me deep down I would have wanted the white picket fence, the wife, some Rugrats. But that's not in the cards for me." Tears were threatening to escape so he rubbed his eyes with a hand.

Alex just gaped at him. She honestly didn't know any of what he just told her. It didn't occur to her that he had actually thought about this. It made sense but it made her sad. Because of what they do, she wouldn't be able to do the one thing women are meant to do, have a child.

Dean watched as Alex went from being pissed to being sad. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry Alex."

"No, I, um, it's ok," Alex said her voice cracking as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I, um, never thought of it that way." She put her head in her hands and she started to silently sob.

Dean sat down next her and placed a hand on her back and brought her into him. His own tears coming down his cheeks. It broke his heart telling her that truth.

Alex had calmed down a bit and Dean helped her get ready for bed and tucked her in before he called Sam telling him it was safe to come back.

Sam quietly came back in and saw that Alex was already asleep and Dean was sitting quietly at the table.

"So, how did it go? Do you need another room?" Sam asked joining Dean at the table.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle. "No, we're good. For now. I'm just not ready for bed."

"You guys worked everything out?"

"As much as we could," Dean replied.

They were on the ride again, everyone was back to their chipper selves. For the most part, Alex and Dean really hadn't a private moment to themselves since the incident a few days before.

They were in their fed suits ready to go interview some people for their latest case when Alex felt a little sick to her stomach. Dean noticed her turn a little pale, so he went up to her.

"You feeling okay?" He asked her.

Alex shook her head like clearing it and said, "Yeah, I'm good. Why don't you too go. I think it was something I ate earlier that's not agreeing with me."

"Okay, call us if you need anything," Dean said trusting her as he left with Sam.

Alex changed back into her pajamas and went back to bed. She's never felt this way and it was freaking her out. She thought she would be sick a couple of times but for the most part she slept.

It was mid-afternoon when the boys got back and she was asleep.

"Wonder what she ate to make her sick?" Dean asked Sam as they started changing into their normal clothes. He sat down next her and placed a hand on her back, "Hey, Al. How you feelin'?"

Alex shifted a little and glanced up at him, "blah. Every movement makes me sick. You guys can finish this case right?"

"Yeah, it's a basic hunt. Again call us if you need us. We'll be here in a flash," Dean said as they finished getting dressed.

They got in the car and headed toward their next location when Dean asked Sam, "What are some pregnancy symptoms?"

Sam just stared at his brother for a second. " You think she's pregnant?"

"Look, I'm driving here. Can you please look that shit up for me," Dean replied glancing at his brother then back to the rode.

Sam was silent for a few minutes as he looked the symptoms up. "Okay, here it is. Nausea, fatigue, mood swings, and more."

"Well she's nauseous and sleeping," Dean said flatly.

"She could just have food poison or something," Sam said trying to be reasonable.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get back to her," Dean said as the pulled up to an abandoned house, where their latest ghost hunt was.

They took care of the ghost and called it a day. Dean drove like crazy back to the motel room. He had to know the truth. Was pregnant? Or was it just food poisoning? Dean stopped so suddenly in the parking spot that Sam dropped his phone. He bent down to retrieve it and his hand brushed over some paper so he picked it up and it.

It was a receipt from a drug store a few cities back from when they fought the vamp nest. On it was a drink and something called Plan B.

"Dean, wait, what's this?" Sam asked grabbing Dean's arm and showing him the receipt.

Dean didn't have time for this but he humored his brother nonetheless. He looked at the receipt. "What's Plan B?"

Sam was already looking it up after he retrieved his phone. "It's a morning after pill. To prevent pregnancy. Dean I don't think she's pregnant."

"I'm going to ask her," Dean said and rushed out of the car and into the room, while Sam rolled his eyes and followed him.

Alex was sitting up in bed, holding her knees to her chest, watching TV. She looked up at Dean as he busted through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Alex, please," Dean begged. "Are you pregnant?"

Alex looked shocked at the question then shook her head. "No, Dean, I'm not. I took this morning after pill and me being sick is a side effect." She could have sworn Dean's facial expression was a mix of sadness and disappointment. "I took the pill as soon as Sam had gotten back that day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

She got up and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, Dean," she whispered in his ear as he hugged her back.

"I'm going to get my own room tonight. Let you two work this out," Sam said as he grabbed his things and left.

Once Sam was gone Alex started gently kissing Dean's neck, then made her way across his jaw to his lips. She traced his lips with her tongue wanting to enter his mouth but he held firm. Dean didn't want to do this not after all the shit they been through but something took over him and he grabbed her head with hands and forced his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Alex pulled Dean's over shirt off and grabbed his shoulders as they continued to kiss passionately. Eventually Dean's hands made their way to her hips and he gripped them tightly. He hands found the Hem of her shirt and he pulled it off of her, leaving her top half completely bare.

Dean started kissing her neck as one hand grabbed at her breast causing her to throw back her head with a moan. Alex couldn't be the only one almost naked, she roughly pulled off Dean's under shirt and threw it on the floor. He gave her smirk and the grabbed at her ass and lifted her up. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel how hard he was against her.

Dean took her to the bed and practically throw her down and before she could move, he was between her legs pulling her shorts and underwear off in one swift motion. Once they were discarded, Alex went for Dean's belt and undid it as fast as she could.

"Please, Dean," she begged looking up at him with so much lust in her eyes. He couldn't deny her and got up to take his pants and underwear off. Finally free from clothing, Dean laid between her legs and slowly started kissing her inner thigh, making her squirm under him, then up her hip, to her stomach, staying there for a brief moment. Then to her breast, taking one nipple into his mouth and one in his hand, grabbing it roughly.

All the while Alex moaned at ever touch and kiss, clawing at him and wanting more of him. He finally made his way to her neck and sucked at it leaving a mark, but she didn't care it felt so good. Dean kissed her jaw and made his way to her lips where she took control. Sucking and biting his lower lip, grabbing the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Dean's hands grabbing at her breast and waist roughly, so rough she thought she would have bruises later. Alex could feel his hard dick against her and arched herself trying to telling him to take her now, but all he did was smirk through their kiss.

"Not yet," Dean said as the hand on her waist moved down to rest between them. He gently placed a finger between her fold and found her clit then roughly started massage it in causing Alex to moan his name. "Yes, Alex, moan for me baby," Dean whispered in her ear as he went back to the spot on her neck he had been sucking on. She did just that has he slipped his finger inside her and pulling it in and out of her.

Alex couldn't even see straight at this point everything felt so good and all she wanted was his dick inside her so she voiced her opinion, "Please Dean. I want you so bad." She arched into his hand every time his finger entered her. Dean shook his head at her and placed his thumb on her clit and continued to finger her, getting her closer and closer to the edge and then he stopped. "The fuck?" Alex blurted out looking up at him.

Dean chuckled and grabbed his wallet from his pants and pulled one of the condoms he kept in there out and put it on. "Would you calm down and enjoy this." He then lined himself up and thrusted into her causing them both to moan. "God you feel amazing," he said as he leaned back down and started kissing her again and he slowly started thrusting in and out of her, eventually picking up the pace.

"Yes, Dean," Alex moaned wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to get even closer to her. "More, Dean."

He didn't have to be told twice and picked up the pace and pressure. Going as fast and hard as he could without hurting her. They were both so close to the edge when Alex finally screamed Dean's name and that's all it took for him to lose control. Dean gingerly pulled out and plopped beside Alex who was breathing just as heavily as he was.

"That was fucking amazing," Alex said with a smile as she rolled over to face him.

A huge smile came across Dean's face and he said, "We should fight more often."


	2. Chapter 2

The trio had to go undercover to a museum gala, where they had to wear fancy clothes. Sam was already in his tux and went first to the gala. Dean was also ready to go but was waiting on his date, Alex, to finish up. It was getting stuffy in the motel room, so he decided to wait for outside by the Impala. When she was ready she stepped outside and Dean's mouth hit the floor. She wore a thigh length, almost skin tight black dress, black stilettos, her hair down in loose curls around her face, and he make up was perfect.

She walked up to him seductively and placed her hand under his chin, "Don't look so surprise, Dean." And she kissed him on the cheek. "You don't look half bad yourself, handsome. You are rocking those pants."

She grabbed his ass as they made their way over to her side of the car where Dean opened the door for her. Since she had his attention, she was going to give him a show. She seductivly placed one leg inside the car and waited just a fraction of a second to place her other leg in giving him more ideas. Once she was inside the car, Dean closed her door, cleared his throat, and made his way to his side.

It had been a long night with a whole lot of sexual tension between Dean and Alex. But when they had finally found what they were looking for the made a beeline for the door, not even looking back or telling Sam that they were leaving. In the car Dean had loosen his tie and unbuttoned his jacket and some of his shirt, mostly because he hated the damn thing, but also because he had plans for the two of them once they got back to the motel room. Alex just sat there watching the road in front of them, but every so often looked down to see Dean's hand touch her inner knee up to her inner thigh and back down again. This dress was working wonders for her.

As soon as the car was parked in front of their motel room, Dean was out of the car almost forgetting the keys in the ignition. Alex gracefully walked up to the motel room door and waited for Dean to get his key out but he kept getting distracted by her butt and kept rubbing a hand over it.

"Dean," she whispered. "We can't have sex out here in public, why don't you focus on getting that door open." He gave her a deep laugh and got the door open.

As soon as they were inside, Dean threw the keys on the bed and took off his tie, jacket, and shirt, throwing them on the ground. He made his way toward Alex who was still at the door and pressed her against it, his hands on her hips and his lips brushing along her neck. Alex brought her hands up to his shoulders and gripped them tight as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of how close Dean was.

"That dress is doing wonders for you tonight," Dean whispered in her ear, then lay kisses along her jaw to her lips, the kiss full of want.

"Glad you like it," Alex said between kisses, she held tight to one of his arms while she brought her other hand up to the back of his head to keep him close to her.

Dean dropped his hand to the hem of her dress and went up inside it to her hips to grabbed her underwear but felt nothing. Alex gave a small chuckle and said, "That's right, I haven't been wearing any this whole time."

"Fuck, Alex!" Dean said gruffly continuing to kiss her roughly.

Alex brought her hands down Dean's chest to his waist band and undid the buttons to his pants and they dropped to the floor. She continued with his boxers and took them off, freeing him from them. She took a peek at him and couldn't believe how hard he was and how much she wanted him. Dean looked at her and just knew what she wanted. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. He thrusted into her, causing her to gasp, her nails digging into his shoulders as he hung onto him.

Dean continued his thrusting, it was rough, but it was what they wanted, what they needed. There had been sexual tension between them for days, today took them over the edge. After a few minutes, Dean realized Alex had started wincing and knew he was being too rough, so he carried her to the bed and laid her down. As he brought her down he grabbed her dress and took it off of her exposing her bare breast. He smiled to himself as he laid over her taking one breast in his hand the other to his lips.

"Don't stop, Dean," Alex begged as she gripped his waist to show she wanted him to continue.

He did as he was told and continued thrusting into her, this new position making her moan his name, and liked it. Dean continued kissing her breasts, her neck, her lips, which Alex approved of by digging her nails into his back and moaning his name. But finally, she was on the brink and it only took one more thrust and she was screaming his name as she came. Which, in turn made Dean go over the edge as he moaned her name.

Sam had just reached the door to their motel room and was about to open the door when he heard Dean and Alex call out to each, that is what you get for renting a cheap motel room. He couldn't believe it. He knew he had fucked up with Alex, but he honestly didn't know she would turn to his brother. Sam was pissed at them but mostly at himself and punched the wooden door to their room.

Inside the room, Dean and Alex heard a loud thud on their door and jumped. Dean went for his boxers, threw them on, and then to his gun which was on the night stand between his bed and Sam's.

"Get in the bathroom!" he said to Alex as he made his way to the door.

Alex didn't have to be told twice, she grabbed her bag and made her way into bathroom. She quickly changed into her jeans and undershirt and made her way back into the room, where she saw Sam in the doorway of the room, his hand bleeding and Dean standing there in his boxers, his gun pointed at his brother.

"Sam!?" She said shocked.

"I'm going to get my own room tonight," He said quietly turning to leave.

"No, come inside, I'll bandage your hand," Alex said running towards him and grabbing his arm before he walked away as Dean pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"I can take care of it myself, Alex," Sam said.

Alex had no idea what had gotten into him, but she wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Let me just fix your hand and you can get your own room, if you want."

"Okay," Sam said stepping into the room and making his way to the table. He tried to ignoring their clothes that were thrown all over the room, but it didn't work and was only getting madder.

Alex grabbed the first-aid kit from one of her bags, while Dean grabbed all their clothes and piled them by the bathroom. Alex sat down across from Sam and took his hand in hers to assess the damage. It wasn't as bad as it looked and she started cleaning it with some rubbing alcohol.

"Why did you punch the door anyway?" Dean asked as he leaned up against the door frame to the bathroom.

"No reason," Sam said wincing from the rubbing alcohol.

"Seriously, Sam," Dean insisted.

"You really wanted to know why I punched the damn door?!" Sam yelled causing Alex to jump back. "I can't believe you guys! Especially you Alex."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked honestly confused.

"I heard you guys!" Sam said angrily. "How long have you two been sleeping together!?"

"No!" Alex yelled getting to her feet. "You don't get to play the victim, Sam Winchester! You fucked up! You left me to die! When Dean went to Hell and you left without a word, I had no one. I drank so much to get rid of the pain that I was hospitalized on more than one occasion. If Dean hadn't come back when he did and it happened again, Bobby would have had to bury me! You were the selfish one. And those four months Dean was gone, you slept with Ruby!" Tears were streaming down her face now more from anger than anything else. She stormed off into the bathroom to try and calm down.

Dean took her seat and said to Sam, "Look, I'm sorry. But you should understand her anger. She lost me, you left, and let's be honest, Bobby isn't a poster child for handling grief. When I saw her for the first time, she was practically skin and bones. When she saw you for the first time after four months, she was so angry, but she let it go."

"But did you have to sleep with her?" Sam asked quietly looking down at his hands.

Alex, who had heard everything came back out, her face puffy and her eyes red, "What does it matter to you? Did you have to sleep with Ruby?"

"Ruby's not your sister," Sam said looking up at her. "Dean's my brother and you slept with him."

"I hate you," Alex said. "I had a great night tonight. The best night in a very long time and you came in here and ruined it. I will not feel bad for what I have done. You can go get your own room now." And she pointed toward the door.


End file.
